The barrels of rifle shotguns and handguns require periodic cleaning by manual or powered operation of a tool including a rod having a single cleaning device mounted thereon. Typically, a number of different cleaning devices will be alternately mounted on the rod and then inserted into the barrel of the gun for performing the desired cleaning action. Included among these cleaning devices are brushes, mops and loops. The different brushes may be made of brass, bronze, stainless steel, nylon, felt or any combination of these materials. The brushes may include cores made of brass, stainless steel, steel or nylon. The mops may be made of cotton, wool or felt.
It is thus seen that the cleaning of a gun barrel involves a wide choice of cleaning devices and depending on choices made the sequential use of a number of cleaning devices may involve a considerable amount of time. What is needed is a faster way to clean the barrel of a gun utilizing the appropriate combination of cleaning devices.
A manually or power operated handle is connected to a rod in turn connected to a first cleaning device having a connector at its outer end for connection to a second cleaning device which may also have a connector at its outer end for connection to a third cleaning device. The number and type of cleaning devices used at any one time will vary according to the particular circumstances including type of gun being cleaned and the amount of cleaning required.
Each of the cleaning devices will have male and female connectors at opposite ends thus allowing any combination of cleaning devices to be connected together in end to end relationship in whatever order is desired.